


Phan Drabbles

by madd09



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tag more as I post more, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: So I'm not new to the phandom or writing fanfiction but I am new to writing fanfiction for the phandom. Whenever I start writing for a new fandom I love to start off with Drabbles of different POVs and genres to get a feel so here is my first Phanfiction drabble.Would love to write some more though so if you click this link http://madd09.tumblr.com/post/114352622042/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you and send me a number I'll write a drabble based off it.





	Phan Drabbles

Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

Thud thud thud thud. Was what woke me up I was startled for a second before realising it was just Dan pacing in his room.

 

I tried to go back to sleep but after what seemed like an eternity of me trying to fall back to sleep with the soundtrack of Dan walking to accompany me and yet still being awake. I gave up and tiredly reached out to find my glasses on my bedside table. Groaning when I could finally see and saw that it was only four thirty-six. I had actually had an earlyish night going to bed at nine thirty. So no wonder I couldn't fall back asleep. I groaned again rolling back onto my back before after a few more minutes finally deciding to just get up.

Dan hadn't woken me up with his pacing for months. So I was quite worried so I tiredly walked out of my room and leaned against the door frame of Dan's room and slowly opened his door. He was so in his head that he didn't even look up at me.

I watched him for a few minutes before heading into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Dan," I said gently trying to get his attention without startling him. " Dan." I tried again when he didn't even look at me.

But still no luck he was completely in his head.

"Dan please." I tried again grabbing his arm this arm and pulling him to the bed to sit next to me.

That finally got his attention he looked up at me. Though I could tell he was barely registering me as lost in his head as he was.

I didn't even know what had sent him down this road usually I could hazard a guess but everything had seemed fine last night.

"Hey, Dan you want to talk?" I asked him gently. He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head and moving to stand up again.

"Please don't do this. Don't shut me out Dan, whatever is bothering you I want to help." I told him grabbing his arm so he had no choice but to stay sitting down.

"You can't help nothing is wrong." He muttered.

"So your pacing for the fun of it, something is obviously wrong Dan." He never just paced.

"No nothing is wrong, everything is great we know what we are doing for the next few months our careers are great we have a reliable income, everything is great." He sounded utterly depressed for someone whose life was apparently going so well.

"You having one of those what did I do to deserve all this, I'm nothing special I shouldn't be so lucky moods again." That made sense he hadn't gone down this rabbit hole for a while but it seemed to enter his brain whenever something in our life was changing for the better.

"Am I?" He sounded so exhausted and unsure.

"Come on let's go watch something." I used my grip on his arm to pull him up with me and lead him towards our living room. I figured I would put something we had both seen before on so we could both just tune out for a while. Hopefully, Dan would fall asleep and we could talk about this when he is actually coherent later.


End file.
